No Escape
by Circularpath
Summary: She'll require reindoctrination. Forgetting the past year is not enough. Make it so she won't ever remember knowing Ben. As for 493, he'll never be functional again. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:  If they hadn't escaped in '09 would Ben still have been crazy.  I think so.  The blue lady still has plans for him and for Max…whether she's willing or not.**

**Warning:  Mature themes and character death.**

_No Escape_

_She'll require reindoctrination.  Forgetting the past year is not enough.  Make it so she won't ever remember knowing Ben.  As for 493, he'll never be functional again._

***

**Chapter 1:  Child's Play**

            "Your behavior is disgraceful 493."  The TAC leader who held the little boy up by his left arm said.  The TAC leader on his right arm grunted an agreement.  But the boy didn't care he refused to walk willingly to his fate instead making the soldiers drag him through the basement to isolation.  "Go ahead and keep this up 493.  They can smell your fear and they like it."  493, known as Ben to his unit members, immediately straightened up and began walking on his own.  His fear of the "nomaliles" drove him harder than anything to do well and be a good soldier.  But today his efforts hadn't been enough and he was once again facing his greatest fear.  

"48 hours with no rations."  The guard barked before slamming the steel door shut.  Ben continued to pull on it until he could no longer hear the retreating footsteps of his jailors.  He backed into a corner and drew his knees to his chest.  Squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists he began his chant to the Blue Lady.  

"Please protect me.  I am a good soldier.  Please protect me."

Ben continued this mantra for two hours straight.  He would have continued throughout his 48 hour sentence, anything to shut out the groans and grunts of the "nomalies' in the surrounding cells, but a rustling sound coming from the other side of the door stopped him.

Ben stared wide eyed at the door, certain that the Blue Lady had judged him to be a bad soldier and was now allowing a "nomalie" to come open him up and drink his blood. He held his breath as the tinkering behind the door became louder.  Ben opened his mouth to scream as the door creaked open but his vocal chords failed him. However his voice returned full force when he saw who stepped through the door.

"Max!"

"Shush, Ben, they'll hear us."  She scolded but her smile gave a way any real anger.       

Ben nodded and Max quickly darted into the room.  The two embraced.  

"I brought you this." Max handed him a piece of fruit and a granola bar she must have stolen from one of the personnel who didn't live on the base.

"You're gonna end up in a cell next to mine."

"I'll be back to the barracks before they know I'm gone."

"How?  It's after lights out so there are guards posted in all the hallways."

Max shrugged.  "They're not gonna check in here again.  So I guess that means I'll stay till the shift change just before revival."  

"Thanks Maxie."  Max couldn't keep from grinning at the relief that washed over Ben's face over the fact that she was going to stay with him the entire night.  

"Feel like telling me a story."  

Ben laughed then threw an arm around Max and pulled her closer.  The two leaned their shaved heads against each other as Ben began his latest tale.


	2. The Chamber

**Summary:  If they hadn't escaped in '09 would Ben still have been crazy.  I think so.  The blue lady still has plans for him and for Max…whether she's willing or not.**

**Warning:  Mature themes and character death.**

_No Escape_

**Chapter 2: The Chamber**

            _Civilians typically use handshakes when greeting one another for the first time.  Civilians of relation to one another or whom have a relationship classified as friendly may hug or kiss on the cheek as a form of greeting.  This is most common with females.  Civilian males may still greet a friend with a handshake or by slapping hands.  _

            Twenty students stared unwaveringly at the screen in front of them listening to the monotonous voiceover and watching the images of "normal" civilian behavior.  The X5s present ranged from ages fifteen to seventeen. They were in the process of training for outside missions which required they be schooled on how to behave in the outside world.  Their hair was no longer shaved making it easy to distinguish between the sexes of the X5.  If not for their unnatural stillness and hard, emotionless eyes, they could pass for the people they were watching on the screen.        

            Classes ended and the "students" immediately lined up in two straight rows and marched in perfect sync to the cafeteria for lunch. 

**

            "Hey Ben, there's your friend."  Zane gestured to the janitor mopping the area by the X6s' tables.  "Maybe you should go give him a handshake."  Zane, Krit and Pat burst into laughter. 

Ben clutched his fork harder making his knuckles turn white while his eyes remained cast down on his plate. It was drilled into the X series psyche that they were different from the TAC leaders, doctors, and other personnel that worked on the base.  To the X5s that difference meant that they stuck together. They didn't socialize with the _norms._  But Ben always had far too many questions. He learned early on that the members of his unit were not the ones that could satisfy his curiosity.  He, therefore, took to questioning the personnel.  More often than not he got in trouble for it.  But every once in a while, he'd find someone that was willing to answer his questions.  The janitor Zane teased him about was one such person. Ben had approached him two days after he had given the card with the blue lady on it to Jack.  

            Their altar on the high place was discovered not too long after Jack died.  The repercussions and disciplinary actions were tremendous.  Religion raised too many issues.  Issues the powers that be did not want their genetically engineered killing machines spinning around in their heads. After the fall out from the "blue lady" incident, they all stopped making pilgrimages to the high place to donate teeth and dropped the belief of the blue lady all together.  All except Ben that is.  He continued to believe in her and that among a few of his other idiosyncrasies made him a bit of an outcast among his unit.  The teasing was usually subtle because in many respects Ben was an excellent soldier.  In hand to hand combat, he was only continually bested by Zack. But the jabs still hurt.  There was only one person in his unit that didn't fault him for his beliefs.

            "Knock it off."  Max said to Zane, Krit, and Pat.  

            They immediately ended their laughter upon hearing the serious tone from their second in command.

**

            After lunch, they usually had thirty minutes to an hour of free time.  Ben's unit usually ate lunch languidly while catching up with each other.  Ben, on the other hand, would eat his lunch as quickly as possible.  He liked to have some alone time.  Or more often than not, he liked to write in the journal one of his "norm" friends had snuck to him a year ago.  Ben loved being able to write down his thoughts especially since he didn't feel like he could express them to any of his fellow soldiers. Everybody assumed Ben just liked being alone.  Ironically the time he took to write in his journal was the only time he didn't feel so lonely. The biggest reason probably being that he addressed his ramblings to the blue lady.  

He was alone in the barracks reading over something he wrote when he heard soft footsteps approaching.  He quickly jumped up from his bed.  Just as he was throwing up the top to his chest he looked up and saw that it was Max.  He immediately relaxed.  Max was the only other person Ben told about his diary. 

            "You want to be alone."  Max asked.

            Ben smiled.  

            "I wouldn't mind your company."  Max gave him a huge grin that melted his heart before coming over to him and plopping down on his bed.

            "So what's up?"

            Max knew he was asking why she was here instead of back in the cafeteria with the others.

            "Just waiting for Zack.  We're supposed to go over a POW rescue scenario Lydecker gave him this morning."

            Ben just nodded, his mood darkening at the mention of her meeting with Zack.

            Max noticed the change but oblivious to the reason tried to cheer him up.

            "So I hear you get next shot at the flight simulator."  It worked.  Ben grinned and nodded.

            It was a huge honor to be trained to fly.  Prior to this point their unit had been trained in every area equally.  But the rules changed when it came to aeronautics. Manticore could tell early on that not every one in the unit would be suitable for the task; therefore, they set up preliminary tests and requirements. Zack was the only one who met the requirements thus far.  As the youngest in her unit, Max still had another year before she could take the initial test.  But of those who had tested, Ben scored the second highest.

            "I'm kinda nervous.  Gibbs is in charge.  And…well you know…how hard he is on me sometimes."

            Max nodded in agreement.  For some reason it was usually Gibbs who received the reports on Ben's many indiscretions.  Gibbs was extra hard on Ben for it. He viewed him as a constant screw up.  

            "I know you'll do great, Ben.  Just shut out Gibbs voice and that dumb twitch his eye does when he's really mad."  Max giggled and Ben laughed with her once again finding himself drawn in by her beauty and her friendliness toward him.  Ben knew he would have no problem shutting out Gibbs if he instead concentrated on these moments he had alone with Max.

            "Am I interrupting?"  Zack's voice boomed from the doorway.

            Ben's jaw clenched at the light that sparkled in Max's eyes when she turned and saw Zack.

            "Well, well, well, took you long enough."  She quipped.

            "Hey, it was tater tot day." Zack grinned.

            "Looks like your shirt enjoyed them too."  Max pointed to the ketchup stain on Zack's gray shirt.

            "Ha, Ha."  Zack pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket.

            Ben felt another surge of jealousy at the way Max drank in Zack's muscular torso.

            "You ready to get started."  Zack said after pulling on another shirt.  Max nodded before jumping off Ben's bed and hurrying to sit with Zack on his.             

            Ben, suddenly feeling invisible, headed for the door.  He looked back to see Max wiping off a spot of ketchup from the corner of Zack's mouth. Ben pushed open the door and ran from the compound into the woods trying to block out the image of Max and Zack seated on the bed staring longingly at one another.

**

            Ben liked the woods.  If he went deep enough into them even his advanced hearing couldn't make out the noises of Manticore.  

            He slowed when he reached the place in the woods that always brought back a particular memory.  It was here they had made their first kill.  Ben never had a problem with asking questions even after being ignored or punished for them, but the one question he really wanted an answer to he couldn't bring himself to ask.  He'd wanted to ask the others in his unit if they too thought hunting that nomalie down in the woods and killing him was the most exhilarating day of their lives.  Ben licked his lips and could have sworn he tasted blood when he came upon the rock where they had left the nomalie as if on display.  Ben liked to sit on the rock.  Sometimes he would run that day through his head over and over again.  Sometimes he would write in his journal and sometimes he would talk to the blue lady.  But today Ben didn't have time for any of that.  Lunch was almost over and he had to get back.  

            As he turned to head back a ray of light casting through the trees reflected on something buried in the ground.  Ben approached it cautiously.  For all he knew it could have been a land mine.  A few more feet and Ben saw that it was a handle.  Not discarded debris of some bigger mechanism that was perhaps dragged through the woods, but a handle that was actually attached to something beneath the surface.  Ben felt excitement bubbling at the prospect of discovering something that might be totally secret and therefore totally his.  

            Ben pulled the handle.  It protested at first and didn't appear like it was going to reveal anything but then he began to make out the sound of something creaking below him.  He tugged harder and the ground before him suddenly began to dip.  Leaves, twigs, and dirt began falling into the opening as Ben continued pulling.  Ben peered down into what looked like a small chamber.  He listened for sounds but could make out none.  Confident, he jumped into the chamber that he estimated was about twelve feet deep.  

            The room was perfectly visible to him thanks to his night vision as Ben did a 360 surveying every aspect of the chamber.  It wasn't very large.  Two people could sleep comfortably any more than that it would be cramped and suffocating.  Shelves lined one wall.  There was a tiny table flanked by too crates on the other wall.  Underneath that table there was a metal box.  Ben made a move towards it but then noticed the thick Red Cross on it.  It was a first aide kit.  There was a cot against the third wall with two ratty rolled up sleeping bags on it.  At the foot of the cot there was another metal box.  No label outside suggested what it was so Ben kicked it gently.  After only hearing clinking noises, he opened it and found various tools inside.  Ben slowly stood and continued his perusal of the chamber.  The fourth wall wasn't a wall at all but a curtain.  Ben crossed the room to it in two strides.  He hesitated briefly before pulling it back.  What he saw put a flurry of excitement in his stomach.  Behind the curtain the ground dipped slightly into a tiled area.  There was a sink in one corner and a toilet in the other.  Ben reached for the faucet not noticing how his hands were shaking.  He turned it and after a little sputtering, a steady stream of water poured out.  Ben yelped in excitement. He figured this place was some kind of bomb shelter. The cobwebs and rust told him that the place had not been inhabited in years.  Nobody at Manticore probably even knew it existed.  It was his!

**


	3. Growing Pains

**Summary:  If they hadn't escaped in '09 would Ben still have been crazy.  I think so.  The blue lady still has plans for him and for Max…whether she's willing or not.**

**Warning:  Mature themes and character death.**

**_No Escape_**

**Chapter 3: Growing Pains**

            Ben walked in late to martial arts training knowing there was going to be hell to pay.  He didn't care though.  His discovery in the woods made him feel light and anxious.  That is until he saw who he had to spar with.  The bomb shelter was quickly forgotten and all his anger and frustration at seeing Max so happy with Zack came crashing back. It wasn't fair.  How come everything came so easy to Zack?  Why was he so favored in her eyes? 

            The instructor called Ben to the front where he suffered a humiliating verbal strip down for being late.  Training resumed and Ben made his way over to Zack.

            The two circled each other.  Zack's demeanor was relaxed and confident even while in a fighting stance.  Ben followed Zack's movement with feral eyes.  He wasn't going to lose this time.  He was going to make Zack eat the mat.  Ben lunged.  His anger made his blow to Zack's face more powerful but it also made him sloppy.  Sloppy enough for Zack to dodge the blow and use Ben's own force and momentum against him.  Ben hit the mat hard and Zack had him pinned quicker than usual.  

            "Gee Ben; you usually last a few more seconds than this.  Forget to pray this morning?"

            Ben growled and tried to throw Zack off of him.

            "Give it up, 493.  You lost."  Zack's knee was pressed in the middle of Ben's back.  One of his hands was pinned to his backside by Zack's.  Zack had Ben's other hand straight up behind him and twisted at the wrist.  

            Ben refused to stop struggling and with Zack holding firm it wasn't long before there was a small pop as Ben's shoulder became dislocated.

            ARGH!  Ben grunted.  Zack sprang off of him knowing immediately what he had done.  He went to help Ben up but Ben refused his outstretched hand and stood on his own.  

            "Ben, are you…"  The glare Ben gave Zack stopped him from continuing.  Instead Zack straightened.  "Report to medical now, 493."

            "Yes sir."  Ben hissed before walking off.

            Zack shook his head.  He was used to Ben's mood swings, so he didn't dwell on them.

**

            Ben walked into the infirmary and was happy to see that Dr. Shorn was the attending physician today.  She smiled at him and pointed to a seat silently telling him that she would be with him shortly.  Ben watched as she bandaged the arm of an X6.  It reminded him of the first time he met Dr. Shorn.

_            "You wear a cross."_

_            "Hold out your arm."_

_            "The blue lady's son died on that."_

_            This wasn't the first prototype to try to engage her in conversation while she administered treatment.  She usually ignored it, only regarding them about whatever injury until they took the hint and remained silent.  But this boy's statement made her pause._

_            "The blue lady?"_

_            "Yes…the…blessed lady."  He finished excitedly as he recalled what the janitor had called her._

Dr. Shorn knew religion wasn't something in which they instructed the transgenics.  She found it intriguing that this boy came to adapt religious beliefs on his own.  He had so many questions.  And the doctor didn't see any harm in answering some of them. It's not like she was the one initiating the conversations.

            "Good as new."  Dr. Shorn said after snapping Ben's shoulder back in its socket.

            Ben just nodded.

            "You okay?"  Ben shrugged and then reached towards her neck.  Had it been any other soldier, the doctor would have jumped back.  But it was something Ben did often.  He grasped the cross and stared at it mesmerized.  

            "Why'd he do it?"  Ben whispered.

            "Who?"  Dr. Shorn said in a soft voice.

            "Bart told me that a thief was supposed to die but the blue lady's son took his place.  Why did he do that?"

            Dr. Shorn sighed.  

            "Well, it was his destiny.  See by him dying, he took all the sins of everyone with him.  In doing that, he saved the human race."

            "The savior" Ben whispered, remembering what Bart, the janitor, had once called the blue lady's son.  "His destiny."  Ben smiled and let the cross fall from his hands.

**


	4. Destiny

**Summary:  If they hadn't escaped in '09 would Ben still have been crazy.  I think so.  The blue lady still has plans for him and for Max…whether she's willing or not.**

**Warning:  Mature themes and character death.**

**_No Escape_**

**Chapter 4: Destiny**

            _Blue Lady,_

_                        Tomorrow is going to be a special day.  The handlers want us to believe that this latest training exercise is no different from the others.  We'll have partners like usual and we'll switch partners frequently like usual.  But I know this is different.  I also know that tomorrow will be more special than any other time because tomorrow will be the first time.  I want to thank you.  I always knew my purpose was to be a soldier and for a long time I thought that's all there would ever be to it.  But now I know differently.  Like I said the handlers tried to make us think that what is about to take place is no big deal.  They say we are to be instructed in copulation because some missions may require we do so with norms.  They say this is all part of socialization skills.  But I know different.  I know what the result of copulation is.  This is all part of your plan, isn't Blue Lady?  I wasn't sure at first but when I saw who my assigned partner is to be I knew.  It's Max.  Her first time and my first time will be with each other.  She will carry my seed and _our _baby will be the savior of the transgenics.  Thank you Blue Lady.  I will not fail you._

            Ben returned his notebook to his chest and then climbed back into bed.  

**

            Max nervously paced the small private room while the images from the films they had seen over the last week ran through her head.  She wanted to be professional about this whole thing, but she couldn't help the weird and uncomfortable feeling she got whenever she tried to imagine her and Ben doing those things.  

_            Come on, Max, what's the big deal.  It's no different from partnering with Ben during hand to hand or kickboxing.  We've slept side by side before out in the field.  We've seen each other naked before.  Of course that was years ago before they separated us into male and female barracks.  Stop being so immature!  Oh but this is Ben. I do love Ben.  But I want to kiss him like those couples in that video did as much as I want to kiss Jhondy and I love her too.  Oh why couldn't my partner be Zack?  _

            Max's eyes widened and she looked around quickly to see if somebody had been listening in on her thoughts.  When the ridiculousness of that notion caught up with her she relaxed and let her mind go over what she had just thought. Why didn't the thought of being with Zack irk her as much as the thought of being with Ben?  

            Max didn't have time to ponder because the door opened and in walked

            "Zack!"  Max didn't even try to hide the elation she felt at seeing him instead of Ben.  "What are you doing here?"

            "Well I had a little talk with Donovan.  I told him since I am the commanding officer and since you are second in command; shouldn't we pair up first because that's always how it's been done before?"

"That's right.  We usually are always paired off during initial training." 

"Yeah well they said they changed it because they thought we should first pair off with someone our own age.  And since I'm the oldest and you're the youngest—"

"What, they were scared I couldn't handle you."  Max said in a voice that was rather seductive. Strange, considering she had never tried to seduce anyone before.

Zack noticed and closed the distance between them.  "Maybe it was the other way around."  Zack didn't give her a chance to respond instead he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.  After her initial stock, Max's body took over.  Her arms automatically reached up to circle around his neck.  He pulled her closer wanting to feel every inch of her against him.  

            "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"  Zack whispered as he cupped her face and ran his thumb delicately over her cheek.  Max closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. 

**


	5. confusion

**Summary:  If they hadn't escaped in '09 would Ben still have been crazy.  I think so.  The blue lady still has plans for him and for Max…whether she's willing or not.**

**Warning:  Mature themes and character death.**

_No Escape_

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

Zack was gentle and reverent and everything she dreamed her first time would be like.  She didn't know who their instructors thought they were kidding when they first mentioned the hands on training they would be getting in regards to sexual education.  What…they didn't think years of living in a compound with norms discussing their daily lives during coffee breaks or while splicing genes that a group of individuals with genetically enhanced hearing and genius level IQs wouldn't pick up a thing or two about sex or to use one of the many other phrases she heard it referred to over the years: knocking boots, bumping uglies, getting busy, making love.  Making love.  That's the one that stuck out most in her mind when she thought about what had happened with Zack.

            She was busy floating down the hall back to her barracks when a door slammed up ahead of her effectively bursting her bubble.  

            "Ben?"  Max said startled at his behavior.  Ben gave her an anguished look before turning and fleeing in the opposite direction.

            "Ben!"  Max started to go after him but stopped knowing that he probably wanted to be alone.  It was Ben, after all.

**

            The next morning things were surprisingly normal considering how intimate certain people at the breakfast table had become with one another.  Max and Jhondy had spent the entire night on the roof talking about their experience.  Unfortunately it wasn't as magical for Jhondy as it had been for Max.  Both Zane and Jhondy had been very nervous but it was Jhondy who had been so flustered that when she went to 'manually stimulate her partner' she used all of her transgenic strength.  The result had been Zane spending the rest of the hour curled in a ball clutching himself while sobbing into a pillow. 

 In hindsight the whole thing was funny, at least to Max and Jhondy, they both agreed that Zane would never find the humor in that situation and the girls spent a good part of the night laughing about it.  Max was able to give Jhondy a few tips from her own experience which made Jhondy feel a little bit more confident about her next encounter with Zane.  Their handlers had agreed that it was best to have at least three nights with the same partner in order to work out kinks such as the one with Jhondy and Zane.  

            Max's exuberance over last night's event began to fade as the breakfast hour came to a close. She was worried about Ben especially after the way she had seen him last night. She wanted to ask him what had happened but Ben still hadn't made an appearance.  No one else seemed to notice. 

**

            The three days of her and Zack as lovers passed far to soon.  This was to be their last night together before they had to switch partners.  Max wondered who her next partner would be.  This thought back pedaled to thoughts of Ben.  He'd spent the last two days in solitary.  Max knew the reason she just didn't understand it.  She found out from Brin that nothing had happened with them.  He came into the room, saw Brin, and then walked out.  A few minutes later the guard escorted him back in.  Brin was just as surprised as Ben was because she thought her partner was going to be Zack.  It didn't matter to Brin either way.  Orders were orders, right.  But even after the situation was explained Ben refused to comply.  They just sat on opposite edges of the bed until their time was up.  Brin tried talking to Ben but he wouldn't respond.  When their time was up he just stormed out.  Brin had no choice but to report his behavior when Donovan asked her about what happened.  Refusal to follow an order was automatic forty-eight hours in solitary.  But why had Ben refused?  Max didn't know.  Maybe she'd luck out and Ben would be her next partner and he would refuse again.  She wouldn't turn him in like Brin had done.  It would be perfect because she wouldn't have to feel like she was betraying Zack since he was the only one she wanted to be with.  

Yeah that would solve things for her, but what about Zack. Would he be as tender and passionate with the others or was she the only one that would get to see this side of Zack?

            "Zack."

            "Hmm."

            "Forget it."

            Zack was willing to but then he heard her sigh.

            "Maxie, what is it?" He moved out from under her and on to his side and propped his head on his elbow.  "Talk to me."  Max mirrored him but kept her eyes on the tiny space on the bed between them.  

            "If I say something will you promise not to get upset or erratic."

            "Max, come on, just talk to me.  I'm not gonna freak out."

            She giggled. For some reason it sounded so funny to her to hear _Zack_ use phrases from common verbal usage class.  Zack gave her a big smile knowing he was the object of her amusement.  The smile made his lips irresistible so she kissed him.  When she pulled back she quickly sobered up before she lost the nerve to get out what she had been trying to say.

            "I know that it's unacceptable to disobey an order of a superior officer.  And I know as C.O. and S.I.C. we are expected to be an example but I think…well you see…what we do here…I don't want to have to…I mean you and me is one thing. You and somebody else and me and somebody else, that's a whole other thing.  A thing that I don't want to have to do…because to me…this…the you and me thing is…is…well its special."  The last word was barely above a whisper.  She hadn't even wanted to say that word and now that she did she found that she couldn't look at Zack anymore.  She was never good at hiding her feelings and one look at her and Zack would see just how embarrassed she was.  A soldier should never be modest.  "That didn't make any sense did it?"  Max said with her head still turned away from him.

            "Max, look at me."  Zack said, his voice gentle.  He ran his hand through her hair and guided her head to face him.  "I know what you mean.  I only want to be with too."  Zack kissed her softly on the lips. "But you are right about following orders." The euphoria Max felt a moment ago from Zack's words and then his lips on hers evaporated.  "Then again, I was ordered to be with Brin first and you were ordered to be with Ben.  Look how that turned out."

            "Zack."  Max raised an eyebrow.

            "I might just have a plan."  

**


	6. foiled

**Summary:  If they hadn't escaped in '09 would Ben still have been crazy.  I think so.  The blue lady still has plans for him and for Max…whether she's willing or not.**

**Warning:  Mature themes and character death.**

_No Escape_

**Chapter 6: Foiled**

            Ben was furious.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  _He _got to choose the pairings.  Ben clenched and unclenched his hands into fists in an effort to reign in his fury.  How could they be so stupid?  How could they not see what Zack was doing?  How could they buy that crap about Zack "needing to know which soldiers worked best together in every capacity so he could choose groups for missions accordingly?" How could they fall for that?  Ben knew exactly what it meant if Zack was put in charge of the parings.  It meant Zack would have Max every time.  She would be his.

            "Well look who finally decided to join the rest of us and quit hanging with the "nomalies."  Zane joked when he turned the corner and saw Ben.

            Zane was fairly equal opportunity with his teasing.  Well, Ben probably did get a surplus but since it was Zane, Ben for the most part ignored him.  Not this time.  In a blur, Ben pounced on Zane crushing him into the wall before throwing him down on the floor.  Zane was too surprised by Ben's reaction to adequately defend himself.  Ben took full advantage and continued to pummel Zane until a couple of sets of hands began dragging him off.

            Zack and Sgt. Donovan came running when they heard the commotion outside the office. Krit and Speedy were pulling Ben off of Zane.  Donovan went to help Zane up while Zack went to take over for Krit and Speedy. To Zack's surprise, this seemed to anger Ben more because Ben launched himself at Zack.  

Zack quickly recovered from the blow to his head, so when Ben went to throw another punch, Zack blocked it, grabbed him by his throat and shoved him bodily into the wall.  Ben was still trying but it was clear that Zack had him completely immobilized.  The other X5s present were still dazed over what they had just witnessed.  It took them a few moments to register the bark of a superior officer telling them to fall in.  Once they did they were all marched to isolation on the double.

**

            Ben clamped his hands over his ears and slid down against the wall of his isolation cell.  He stared at the door like he always did praying to the blue lady for Max to come and stay with him like she did when they were kids.

**

            Ben stared at the pills in the little white cup.  He hated pills.  He hated the infirmary. He hated Manticore.  But above everything else, he hated Zack.  Zack came between him and his destiny.  He was supposed to be with Max.  She was to be his first and him hers.  They were going to produce the child that saved them all.  Transgenics weren't like humans.  Ben was sure that they needed their own savior.  He thought all it would take to get to the good place was being a good soldier.  But that wasn't enough.  He needed to show the blue lady that even though he was created in a lab, his life didn't end with him.  He could create a part of himself that lived on.  His baby would start from the same place the blue lady's came from; not from a computer database but from the Good Place.  That baby would pave the way for him. But he needed to make a baby with Max.  She had always been kind to him.  She had always been his light in this dark, ugly place.  It had to be Max.  It was their destiny.  At least it had been until Zack interfered.  Now everything was ruined.

            "Here you go."  Dr. Shorn handed him a cup of water.  After 48 hours in isolation with no food or water, it was standard procedure to report to the infirmary immediately after being released.  The threshold of the X series was well documented and a two day stint in a hole without provisions was hardly life threatening but procedure was procedure.  

            "What are these pills anyway?"  Ben was in a bad mood when he was put into solitary and he was in an even worse mood now.  He had gone through this routine a hundred times before but today he planned on bitching about every single thing he had to do after coming out of solitary.  The others had only gotten twenty-four hours thanks to the surveillance tapes showing it had been Ben who attacked first.                                  

            "Why do we have to take them every day?"  Ben added in an irritable tone.

            "These are just vitamins."  Dr. Shorn said pointing at a few of the pills.  "These are for birth control and these are antibiotics."

            "Wait. What?"

            "Well after being without food or water for an extended period, your resistance is down and in case—"

            "No I'm not talking about the antibiotics.  Why these?  Why the birth control?"  

            "Well with the copulation program you are now undergoing we can't have any unauthorized pregnancies especially if one of the females goes into heat."

            "They get birth control too."

            "Some do.  It's harder with the females because of their feline cycle so a few aren't given birth control for research purposes."        

            Ben's mind was spinning at this new information.  

            "Why the sudden interest?  Know what, never mind, I almost forgot who I was talking to."  Ben just smiled and tossed back the pills.  The moment the doctor turned away he reached into his mouth and pulled out the birth control ones.  
  



	7. The Plan

**Summary:  If they hadn't escaped in '09 would Ben still have been crazy.  I think so.  The blue lady still has plans for him and for Max…whether she's willing or not.**

**Warning:  Mature themes and character death.**

_No Escape_

**Chapter 7:  The Plan**

            In the next several weeks, Ben used every minute of his free time to implement his plan. The bomb shelter being the most integral part, he'd cleaned the inside and did his best to make the outside even less visible. At first it became a place much like the rock where the nomalie had been killed; a place where he could think or talk to the blue lady.  He even kept his journal here instead of in his chest back at the barracks.  But now Ben knew he was meant to find this place.  It was part of his destiny.  This was where it would all happen. 

            Ben had to get Max away from Zack. 

            He began stocking the place up with items he'd thought he'd need.  Throughout the weeks he managed to get extra blankets and towels.  Those were the most difficult items to get.  The syringes, IV bags, sedatives, and other various medical effects were easy.  His presence in the labs was not surprising and even welcomed by Dr. Shorn.  It wasn't difficult for an X5 to pinch a few items when the doctor's back was turned.  He'd also been swapping Max's birth control pills with some baby asprin he'd gotten a hold of especially since prophylactics were introduced once the mechanics of copulation studies were mastered.

            Ben pulled on the hook by the cot with all his might.  It didn't budge.  Satisfied he took a step back and surveyed his work.  Between gathering the materials and finding the time to make pilgrimages to his secret place, it had taken him an extremely long time to get this latest project done.  Now that it was everything was all set.

Ben patted the needle in his pants pocket as he surveyed the area.  Far off to the right some X7s were doing maneuvers, to the left he could make out a few X6 doing target practice.  Everyone was preoccupied.  No one even noticed he was there. 

It was a semi secluded spot.  The woods were on one side, a wall on the other, and an overpass kept it out of view from someone on the roof.  They often saw norms taking cigarette breaks here.  The butts that littered the ground confirmed that.  Max knew exactly what he was talking about when Ben had asked her to meet him here. He had to subdue her outside of the compound or else he would be caught on camera. She had made it easy.  Two weeks ago she had asked him why he was being extra distant lately and why he had attacked Zane.  He shrugged her off knowing it would hurt her feelings and make her all the more curious to find out what was bothering him.  On their way to lunch today, he whispered in her ear to meet him at the 'smoke break spot' as soon as she finished eating if she still wanted to talk.  She'd agreed immediately.  He knew she would.

            Ben slung her unconscious body over his shoulder and blurred through the trees.  He stopped behind a clump of bushes, quickly scanned the entire surrounding area before blurring off deeper into the woods.  Three times he did this.  Always ensuring his path up ahead was clear.  Always ensuring he wasn't being followed.  He reached the hidden bomb shelter in six minutes.  Amazing considering the extra load he was carrying, the amount of times he had to stop, and the fact that it was three miles from where he started.

            Max stirred briefly when he laid her on the cot.  He promptly took out a syringe and filled it with a powerful sedative.  After injecting it into her, he proceeded to bind her arms and legs to hooks he fashioned around the wall the cot was against.  Finally he set up an IV.  He knew it would probably be days before he could return to her.  The sedative would keep her unconscious for at least another twelve hours.  And she would still be weak for days after. The contents of the slowly dripping IV bag being her only source of nourishment would also contribute to a weakened state.  He didn't want to but as an extra precaution he gagged her. 

            Ben made it back to the compound with three minutes to spare.  After scrubbing his hands and face, he looked up and caught sight of a wide eyed boy staring back at him.  Ben took a deep breath and forced himself to relax.  He'd done it.  He'd actually done it.  He had no need to worry.  The blue lady would protect him from here on out.  Both Ben and his reflection smiled.


	8. Twofer

Author's Note: Sorry took so long with an update especially since this is already completed.

Please Read and Review.

No Escape

Chapter 8: Consequences

"I didn't say at ease, 656."

"Zack, cut the crap."

"Tinga!"

"Come on, Zack. I know you know what's going on. Tell us

already. Where is Max?"

Zack inspected the line of faces all staring at him with wide

eyes. They wanted answers. As C.O. he was supposed to provide those

answers. But this time he couldn't. And this was the time when he

should have known the answer more than any other time because this

time it had to do with Max. But he didn't know. Zack sighed.

"I don't know where she is."

"A mission?" Jhondy asked hopefully.

"I would know if that were the case."

"Maybe it's confiden-"

"Fall in!" A voice barked from the doorway. The X5s

immediately straightened their rows and snapped to attention.

Escaped. The word floated around in Zack's mind banishing

everything else out the moment he first heard it. Escaped.

Abandoned. Left. Left me! She left me. No no no. It wasn't true.

Something wasn't adding up. Max would never leave without telling him

which meant they were lying. They did something to her. They took

her away. The same way so many of their siblings had disappeared in

the middle of the night never to be heard from again. But then again

those who vanished before were never heard from again. Those left

behind were never told to report to the assembly room three days after

one of their own disappeared to be questioned about when they last saw

that person. They were never interrogated for ten hours straight

about the person until finally they were told that person had escaped.

Why Max?

"X5-210 step forward." Zack's head cleared immediately at the

mention of a designation other than 452. He was so surprised that he

almost looked over in Jhondy's direction rather than keeping his eyes

forward.

"Remove your shirt." Jhondy did as she was told. Only those

like her with their enhanced senses noticed her slight hesitation.

"Soldiers, do you agree that 452 should be punished for going AWOL.

"Sir yes Sir!" Twenty voices responded immediately

"Very good soldiers. But as you all know the problem with a

soldier going AWOL is that the soldier is not present to receive the

punishment! Isn't that right?"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Treachery is the worse crime a soldier can commit. It is a

crime so horrible that no matter what the circumstance, punishment

must be doled out." The TAC leader continued, his voice rising and

falling every so often. "Soldiers, isn't in the best interest for

X5-452 to be found in order to receive punishment rather than the

member of the traitor's unit deemed closes to 452."

"Sir yes Sir!"

"X5-656 step forward."

"Yes Sir!" The TAC leader handed Tinga a whip before

continuing. "Do you have any information on the whereabouts of 452?"

"No sir!"

"Strike 210 with the whip." This time there was no question

whether or not there was hesitation. "Now!"

Tinga raised the whip and followed orders.

All nineteen teenagers were called up. No information on

Max's whereabouts equaled one lash whip to Jhondy's bare back. She

was hunched over on her knees by the time the last member of her unit

was called.

The next day, they all found themselves in the same room

again. When Jhondy was called up to the front again, twenty chests

painfully constricted at once. They couldn't believe they had to do

this again. Wasn't it obvious by now that they didn't know anything.

Did those norms in charge think they liked watching one of their own

being beaten almost to death? They didn't know anything. Hadn't they

made that clear?

Zack stepped forward. "Sir, 452 is my second in command. We

worked together in just about every aspect of our lives for the past

fifteen years. I'm just as close to her if not closer than 210. As

C.O. it is also my responsibility to know the whereabouts of those in

my unit. For this I failed. I should be punished. Not 210."

"You're right, you did fail 599." Lydecker's voice broke in

from the platform overlooking the assembly room. He had remained

silent and simply watched them through their entire ordeal yesterday.

He hadn't been present for any of their interrogations either. This

was the first time he was intervening.

They had searched the compound and everything within a twenty

mile radius for two days straight. They used helicopters, man power

on foot and on wheels and canines. He had trained them well and this

latest incident went to show how well. There had only been a

thirty-six minute time frame in which X5-452 had been unaccounted for.

At 13:24 she had excused herself from the cafeteria. At 14:00 her

whole unit was to report to the main training room. A scout, usually

an X6 or 7, was immediately dispatched to look around for her when she

didn't answer for role call. Of course this wasn't the first time one

of them had been late. But this was the first time that someone

didn't make it to the training room before the scout returned. The

TAC leader had radioed to the surveillance room. There were monitors

that showed every room in the compound and a heat sensor monitor that

displayed little dots for the area outside the facility. When she

wasn't seen on any of the indoor monitors they had to call everybody

in. The monitor for outside didn't pick up anything which meant she

was either too far out of the monitor's range or dead.

A big part of Lydecker, a part he wished he didn't have, was

thoroughly relieved that her lifeless body hadn't been found.

However, the soldier in him knew that the alternative was much worse.

Escape was serious. All it took was for one of them to get out for

the whole project to be compromised. Why did it have to be Max?

Having faced the fact that she had gotten a way, he had to make

sure it would never happen again.

"452 is a disgrace to your entire unit which is why I need for

you to tell me where she is."

"I do not know, sir."

"Very well. O'Neil give 599 the whip. 210 remove your shirt.

You, 599, are right about being responsible. You won't take the

lashes for every time one of your unit members refuses to give

information on where 452 is, you'll give the lashes. Begin."

Jhondy tried her best not to cry out. She knew that would make

Zack stop. She would still be whipped and Zack would suffer and even

worse fate. Zack knew this too. Jhondy would bear the marks but they

all felt it. As the sound of the whip slashing through the air to land

brutally on Jhondy's mutilated back continued, each member except one

was growing to hate Max more and more.

Chapter 9: Changes

"Mission accomplished, Sir."

"Good job soldier. At ease." Lydecker went to his desk and

picked up a file. "I know you've only just returned from your last

mission today and still have yet to be debriefed. But we plan on

sending you out again tomorrow at 1500 hours." Lydecker handed Ben

the file. "You have until 0700 to turn in the parameters report for

this mission."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"You are to be commended, 493. Your performance as Second in

Command over this past few months has been exemplary. Your success in

solo missions has always made you first choice for such matters."

"Thank y-"

"However, it has come to my attention by more than one source

that your performance in group settings has yet to improve since the

incident in Germania three months ago. I don't need to remind you

that if it hadn't been for 599, the entire unit probably wouldn't have

made it out of there. I'm telling you this now, 493, because the

committee has decided to bring Manticore into phase three. Meaning

there will be a lot less solo missions and a lot more small

contingents sent abroad. Our focus is changing, 493. More and more of

those in power here are understanding that you soldiers are the key to

bringing America back to what it once was before the pulse; the most

powerful country in the world. But it's a group effort. If that is

something you can not handle, we would no longer have any use for

you."

"No sir."

"I have confidence in you, 493. You will be successful from

here on out."

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

Ben tossed his finish report aside and opened his journal.

The others were still out training in various places in the facility.

Since he had just finished a mission and had another one to go on

tomorrow, he had the barracks to himself for another couple of hours.

Dear Blue Lady

I need your guidance in helping me figure out a way to spend more time

with Max. My faith in you has given me the strength to be the best

soldier I can be. I've been on more solo missions than any other

member of my unit. But the Colonel says we won't be doing those for

much longer. You have to help me. You know I use the extra time I

allot myself to complete the mission to spend with Max. Those days I

spend with her before I go on my mission are what I live for. Going

back to only seeing her for a few minutes a few times a day won't be

enough. We need to be with each other more. Especially now. I've

allotted a whole extra week for this next mission. Please keep the

Colonel from getting suspicious. This time is important. Not only

because it may be the last time of me and Max spending days together

but I need to spend time in the place I feel closes to you. I hope

you can show me what to do next blue lady.

Ben headed for the infirmary after dropping off his report. He

always came during the morning hours when the place was buzzing with

activity. Soldiers of all ages were constantly parading in and out

picking up their meds. Lab techs and doctors were setting up

equipment, briefing each other on the day's projects, and reading over

data from work that was left over night. It was easy for an X5 to

slip in unnoticed and grab a few syringes, sedatives, and any other

miscellaneous items needed to take care of a unit member held hostage

in a secret hiding place.

Ben had just finished zipping up his pack when Dr. Shorn

approached with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm heading out for another mission later today."

"Already. You only just got back."

"What can I say, duty calls."

"You got all your meds."

Ben patted his pack and smiled. "All set." Dr. Shorn

returned the smile.

"See you in a couple of days."

Zack scribbled down his data on the chart before racing out of

the building. The quadrants he noted while flying the helicopter

around the base were rolling around his head along with several

questions. He had been informed three days ago that Ben would be sent

on another mission the day after he returned from a previous mission.

He knew the exact time Ben was leaving and he knew the exact time he

was coming back. So why was the person he had seen walking through

the wooded area a mile from the compound Ben. The helicopter had

given Zack a wide vantage point. That and his enhanced vision had

made the identification of Ben unmistakable.

Zack had always been suspicious of Ben. Granted he had been

more suspicious of everyone in his unit since Max disappeared because

after a while he believed that she had escaped. If he no longer

trusted Max how could he trust anyone else? But Ben's behavior had

given him greater pause. Ben seemed to have done a 180 after Max left.

It didn't come as a surprise when he was promoted to Second in

Command. He was always a good soldier but there was something about

his personality that kept the superiors from fully recognizing his

efforts. Then suddenly Ben seemed to have developed a calm and

confidence to his usual shifty behavior. He stopped sulking or

lashing out when things didn't quite go his way. Over the past few

months Ben had always gone the extra mile with every task or

assignment no matter how big or small. His only major slip had been

in Germania when instead of complying to an order to pull out after

already disobeying an order for retrieving the coup leader alive

rather than assassinating him, he turned off his com leaving them in

the dark as to what he was doing. The militia was already closing in

on them and they had to go in after Ben. They could have all been

killed or worse their cover could have been blown. It had only been

Ben's unparallel success as an assassin and on solo missions that

saved him from harsher punishment as well as from losing his status as

SIC.

Zack tracked Ben while shaking the eerie sense of deja vu. He

knew these woods. This was where they hunted that prisoner.

Thankfully that exercise was never repeated. Zack had a feeling their

actions had even scared Lydecker; made him rethink exactly how savage

he wanted his little soldiers to be.

Zack saw Ben stop suddenly and turn. Ben knew he was being

watched. Zack slowed his breathing and moved out of sight.

Hopefully Ben would think he was imagining things. Zack counted to a

thousand before easing from behind his cover and climbing the closest

tree. From up high, it wasn't long before he spotted Ben again. He

watched as Ben seemed to sink into the ground and disappear.

Zack waited until Ben's retreating back became completely

obscured by trees before breathing again. He then waited a few more

minutes before jumping down from the tree he had been perched on.

He cast another furtive glance behind him before pulling the

handle the same way he witnessed Ben. A slight creaking sound, and

then a chamber was slowly revealed to him. The room was bathed in the

low light of the lantern he saw resting on a table. Apparently Ben

had found an underground shelter and made it his own. From what Zack

could see, the place was well cared for and had been for a while. No

cobwebs or dust. The stack of shelves on the wall he could see had

food and other supplies. Next to the table with the lantern there was

a smaller table covered with a red cloth. Candles surrounded a statue

that Zack recognized from a picture a janitor had given Jack when they

were children. The blue lady. There were other items on the table

that Zack couldn't quite make out. His curiosity got the best of him

and Zack slowly descended into the chamber.

What he saw the moment he reached the bottom brought forth a

tidal wave of emotions unlike Zack had ever experienced before. He

was frozen in place, his mind and body nearly shutting down from the

overload. One word managed to break out from his paralysis.

"Maxie?"

TBC


	9. Three chaps in one

No Escape

Rated PG-13/R: Mature themes, violence, language

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to Fox and Cameron

Chapter 10: Pollo Loco

Her lack of response was what finally broke Zack out of his

stupor. The question whether it was her or not put him in familiar

territory. Now he had a problem to solve; a problem that called for

him to draw upon all his faculties in observing an unforeseen

circumstance. He studied her. She was lying on a cot, her head

propped up by a few pillows. She was wearing gray sweat pants and

socks and a large gray sweatshirt. Her hair was much longer than he

remembered. Of course it had been months since he'd last seen her.

Her eyes were open but they were blank. They weren't the brown orbs

that took in every detail and expressed so much no matter how hard she

tried to hide it. But it was definitely her.

"Maxie."

This time she turned her head to face him. Her eyes still

shone nothing. No joy at seeing him. Not even recognition of his

presence. Zack was stunned. It was then that he noticed the clamp

around her ankle. He followed it and found that she was shackled to

the wall. There was an identical clamp around her wrist. She was

here against her will. Ben had abducted her and kept her prisoner all

these months. All these months they all thought she had abandoned them

and she was here, locked away underground by Ben! Zack felt an

unfamiliar lump form in his throat. He cupped her cheek. He hadn't

even realized he moved to her and was now kneeling on the floor in

front of her cot.

"Max, please say something."

Her brow furrowed like she was trying to figure something out.

She was. The man in front of her was not Ben. But Ben was all she

had known for the past...she had no idea how long. This man was

familiar she knew that. He was someone from her life before this.

Before Ben. The life she had before was all hazy and jumbled in her

head. Pushed down and replaced with this dark room, with Ben praying,

talking, and sometimes yelling over her about their destiny and the

blue lady. All she knew was loneliness and confusion and Ben. Why

was this man here now? A tiny voice way back in the sane part of her

mind was telling her she loved this man and that she should be happy

because she always knew he would eventually come and save her. But

the demented part of her mind was much louder and had the nerve to use

reason to get her to ignore the lucid part of her mind. This can't be

the man you think because that man was from Manticore. She and Ben

were a long, long way from Manticore. The Blue Lady had chosen them

to survive and run away before Manticore was attacked and burned to

the ground. Therefore this cannot be that man you loved from Manticore

because that man is dead with all the rest of them.

"It's me. It's Zack. Maxie, please say something."

Zack! The sane part of her mind suddenly became a whole lot

louder. It nearly overpowered the barmy part and pulled her away from

the allusions she had come to believe were true. This insanity that

wrapped itself around her would have lifted. She would have been

herself again. She would have remembered everything clearly if it

wasn't for what happened next.

"I see you discovered what I've been up to."

Zack felt a chill creep up his spine at the sound of Ben's calm

voice behind him. The chill quickly disappeared and was replaced with

a fury Zack didn't know he was capable of. He spun around to face

Ben. He never got a chance to voice his opinion on the subject of Ben

holding Max prisoner, however. Ben swung and the ax he was holding

connected with Zack's throat squirting at least a few drops of blood

over every surface in the tiny compartment.

Ben and Max watched as Zack clutched his throat and staggered

around the room.

Ben had known he was being followed earlier in the woods.

He'd known his tracker was another X like himself and not one of the

TAC leaders which is why he kept going to his destination. One of his

own would ask questions first whereas a TAC leader would call in a

team and have him surrounded. He didn't see anyone when he emerged

from the underground room, but he could smell the person and he knew

it was Zack. Instead of making his presence known, Zack had waited

until he was gone to investigate for himself. That signed his own

death warrant as far as Ben was concerned. Ben made his way back near

the compound and stealthily looked around until he found what he

needed. The ax.

"You're dismissed soldier." Ben said and then saluted Zack as

he finally fell to the ground, his eyes open and lifeless.

Ben looked up quickly. The sounds coming from Max's mouth

were unlike anything he'd heard since bringing her down here.

"What's wrong Maxie?"

Max pointed at him but still couldn't speak. Now tears were

streaming down her face.

"What!" Ben yelled.

"Your...hair...your...hair...you look...like a rooster." Max

choked out between fits of laughter.

Ben dropped his ax and went into the make shift bathroom.

Looking in the mirror above the sink, he saw what Max had been talking

about. His hands were blood soaked from chopping Zack into bits and

pulling out his teeth so when he ran his fingers through his hair, the

blood made it stick up on his head. Ben began laughing too.

"You're a rooster. Cock a doodle doo." Max was saying when

he came back out and walked over to her.

"If I'm a rooster that makes you my hen." Ben said while

pushing her onto her back.

"I'm the hen. You're the rooster and this is our coop." Max

said before laughing again. Ben silenced her with his lips on hers.

Before entering her, he looked over at the bag that had Zack's

remains and wondered if teeth would be enough of an offering to the

blue lady for getting rid of his biggest enemy.

Chapter 11: Change in Command

The walkie talkie exploded from the force of being thrown into

the wall and then its pieces sprinkled to the floor.

Lydecker stood in the middle of his office. His chest

heaving. Smoke practically coming out of his ears, nose, and off the

top of his head.

Another one. Another one! How did he go from having the most

promising military unit the world has ever seen under his command to

having his top two soldiers runaway in less than a year's time.

After 452's escape, all the evaluations of the remaining members

confirmed they had deemed her a traitor and were loyal to Manticore.

They still went ahead and prepared them for missions. The success of

the missions were greater than even they had predicted. The search

for 452 had continued to come up empty but Lydecker was still

confident that she would be found in due time. She was well trained,

but he had several more trained soldiers like her perfectly willing to

track her down for him. But there was no way he could deploy any of

them to go hunt the rogue now. What if they joined her and 599? Was

that the plan all along? Did 452 and 599 have this planned out from

the beginning? Were others included in their plan to runaway

together? All these questions would be answered and this time

Lydecker would not be fooled.

Ben inspected the rows of his unit members. He almost felt

sorry for them until he remembered how isolated he always felt around

them. Some still had bruises. Some didn't. But all their eyes spoke

volumes of the backlash they received as a result of Zack's dissent.

Ben worked hard to try not to laugh. It wasn't that he was happy they

were punished while he avoided it since he was away on a mission

during the time of Zack's "escape." Nor was he happy because as a

result of Zack's absence he was promoted to C.O. He was happy because

despite all the faith the powers that be put in Zack and all the times

he was praised and worshipped by his superiors and the unit, they now

all thoroughly believed that Zack had betrayed him. Oh ye of little

faith. Ben cleared his throat to deter the chuckle that almost

escaped.

Chapter 12: Gossamer

It had taken another few months before things had settled down

again at good ole Manticore. It was finally decided that the constant

psychological evaluations were doing more harm than good. They decided

to hold off on the preventive measures and come up with something more

efficient in the event that yet another X5 went rogue.

The project had already been in the works but it was never

given as much funding and consideration as the other projects so it

wasn't long before Gossamer was ready for testing. They created two

types: one for retrieval and one for elimination. The retrieval

prototype was let out first. They shoved an unsuspecting basement

dweller out of a van in the middle of the night five miles from the

compound. They let gossamer sniff his shirt and released him from his

cage. Twenty minutes later, the basement dweller was dragged back to

the compound cocooned in a nest of Gossamer's saliva. Success!

The gossamers continued to be successful no matter how far

away the test subject was dropped. When an X4 was tracked and

recovered after a three day head start, Lydecker decided to use

Gossamer to hunt his two missing X5s.

"We should just shoot it right now."

"Aw come on, Maury, it's still useful in finding them freaks

in the basement if they get out."

"Lydecker doesn't give a fuck about the freaks in the

basement. He needed something that could track the rogue soldiers.

Damn it, just look at the fucking thing."

Maury and Dinkins watched as the gossamer continued to circle

and sniff around the same spot in the woods. It had been plugging

around this spot for the past three hours. In the past, the gossamer

would stay in one spot for fifteen minutes tops trying to pick up a

trail again before it was back on the hunt. Maury sighed, it looked

like this would be the gossamer's first failure. Why did he have to

take point with this one? Now he would have to be the one to tell

Lydecker they were back to square one because the fucking nasty ass

spitting beast thing didn't work on what they really wanted it for.

He knew he should have called in sick today. He knew this was gonna

be a shitty day. First his car-

"Maury!" Maury's mind abruptly stopped its wander and he

finally heard Dinkins calling him.

"What?"

"Look." Maury looked to where Dinkins was pointing. He

trudged over to it.

"Big deal," he said as he went to kick it "it's just a fucking

h-" His foot connected with something solid. Something that remained

in place despite being kicked. He was on his knees and instant later,

pulling at it.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 13: Revelations**

As point, it was Maury who had to peer into the dark cavern. His flashlight cut through the darkness, briefly illuminating spots of wall, floor, and shelves. He looked up at the men standing above the hole and raised his index finger to press against his lips. When all was quiet, he was able to confirm what he thought he'd heard in the first place. Someone was humming. The voice was feminine and sweet, yet nothing he'd experienced in his thirty-four years alive creeped him out more. He was reluctant but he knew he had to. He took a shaky step and then another until he reached the bottom of the chamber. His eyes became saucers when his flashlight revealed a very pregnant 452 shackled to a bed, staring up at the ceiling and humming to herself. She turned to him and squinted.

"The rooster is not going to be happy to see you in his coop."

Ben and Krit faced off in the training room along with other members of his unit. The two had just begun sparring when Ben glanced out the window and noticed the activity in the woods.

Krit swept Ben's legs from under him and down Ben went. Krit almost jumped up and down and started dancing. This was the first time he'd _ever _taken down Ben. Not able to help himself, Krit began taunting Ben. But Ben ignored his gloating. Instead he jumped up and ran to the window to get a closer look.

Krit was stunned as were all the other people in the training room. One minute they're all sparring like they do everyday at this time, the next Ben is screaming his head off.

"NO! NO! NO!" Ben shouted while pounding on the window. He then tried to run out of the training room but the TAC leaders stopped him. It wasn't easy. It took both the TAC leaders and a couple other confused X5s to subdue Ben. They dragged him kicking and screaming to isolation.

Lydecker stared at the table with the artifacts from Ben's secret place. His eyes came to rest on a small red pouch. He looked down on his desk and reread one of the files. Forensics had confirmed the teeth in that pouch had belonged to all the people 493 had been assigned to kill. Next to the pouch was the diary that Ben held dear. The diary documented when 493 found his destiny and what he and Max's purpose was and how he went about fulfilling that destiny much to Lydecker's mortification. His soldier. A soldier he had promoted to Commanding officer was insane. What had happened? Why didn't they catch it and fix it before it came to _this?_ Lydecker thought while staring daggers at the table filled with effects testifying to Ben's insanity.

A knock at the door, halted Lydecker's brooding.

"Come in."

"They just confirmed it. The baby is definitely 493's." The lab tech said without preamble.

"I figured as much."

"What should I tell them in regards to the fetus?"

"She'll carry the baby to term. It is after all the first child conceived in this way. We can't pass up this research opportunity." Lydecker looked again towards the table. "Of course, it will have to undergo constant evaluation to see if it displays any of the same tendencies that caused 493's psychosis."

"What about 452, Sir?"

"She'll require reindoctrination. After the nightmare she went through, she'll be grateful." Lydecker stared at the picture of the young girl in the folder marked X5-332960073452 A.KA. "Max" for a long time. The softness his eyes held vanished the moment he looked up from the file at the lab tech. "Forgetting the past year is not enough. Make it so she won't ever remember knowing 493." Lydecker shook his head and sighed before adding softly. "It's the least we can do. As for 493, he'll never be functional again."

The end

Author's Note: Weird right. Well what did you expect? This is _Ben _after all. I can't imagine writing or reading a Ben story that is in no way as twisted as he was on Pollo Loco, which in my opinion was one of the best DA episodes EVER! Anyway, hope you guys liked my story. Thank you all so much for the reviews.


End file.
